fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zane Nagumi
|kanji=ゼーン ナガミ |rōmaji=Zeen Nagami |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=Unknown |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Black and Dark Red |blood type= |affiliation=Unknown Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Wizard Saint |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Jakiri |previous partner= |base of operations=Unknown |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Medium Magic |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Zane Nagumi (ゼーン ナガミ Zeen Nagami'):' Is a Wondering Wizard and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and among them, he is ranked fourth in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar and the Wizard Saints in general. For unknown reasons he is revealed to be channeling himself through a very rare fox-like creature that calls itself Jakiri due to his magic, and uses it as a medium to encounter the outside world. His true identity remains unknown as no one has been able to locate him and see his true appearance. Appearance Through the use of his magic, Medium Magic, Zane reveals himself in Jakiri's body which appears as a small quadrupedal creature that resembles a fox cub. It also slightly resembles a black cat. It has large triangular ears and a short snout with a tiny black nose, and furry whisker-like tufts of fur that protrude from either side of its face. It's eyes are teal colored with red eyelids; it has circular red patches above its eyes. it's body is covered mainly in slate-gray fur. It has a deep gray fluffy mane around its neck, and a tuft of red-tipped fur atop its head that resembles a flame. It has small red-tipped paws and feet with no visible digits, and a short fluffy gray tail. He mainly chooses to reveal himself in this body keeping his true identity a secret to the world. he carries the emblem of the Ten Wizard Saints as a badge-sized coin and keeps it stuffed into Jakiris fluffy mane that he can pull out in order to prove himself if his appearance adequate to enough to prove his identity. Personality Zane has a calm, open and honest personality. He behaves in a very friendly manner, in which he greets those that he meets with a welcoming smile while maintaining a calm composure. He is always willing to hear an individuals qualms no matter how young they appear or how crazy their story may seem, he will listen and take their qualms to heart as he finds a way to make to them feel more at easy. His friendly nature inspires everyone he meets to not only respect him but to cherish him. Zane is an honorary member of the Ten Wizard Saints and although he holds his title with respect and does as much as he can to fulfill his role; he does not, however, consider the Wizard Saints to be as special as everyone believes it to be and therefore does not appear to take the title seriously. Due to this, he does not show respect to the other saints regardless of ranks or affiliations Relationship Friends Jakiri Ten Wizard Saints History Magic and Abilities [[Medium Magic|'Medium Magic']]:''' Zane's most favorite magic, he is able to take possession of an animal despite the distance and control them to use as a medium as a way of seeing and communicating with the outside world using the animals as his temporary body. He is able to take possession of a rare fox-like creature named Jakiri and use it as his appearance for the world to know. Using this, Jakiri's eye's will change to a white color, and its voice will change to Zane's. He is also able to use this method of magic in order to grant Jakiri a voice and personality of its own, allowing it to roam free where ever it likes until the need arises that Zane has to take control again. As a way or protecting Jakiri from any harm, Zane is able to cast his magic through its body allowing it to appear as though Jakiri itself is casting magic. This can only work when Zane is in control and is possessing Jakiri. '''Master Sensor: Zane possesses unmatched sensory and detection. Having able to detect danger towards Jakiri from far across the continent and able to take possession at the exact moment when it needs his assistance. His power in sensory is so advanced that he is up to date on an event that happened long before he intervened and even knows exactly what Jakiri has been up to while on its own. This detection also assists him in sensing upcoming individuals without fail when in possession of Jakiri making any attempted surprise attacks useless. Keen Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Being the fourth ranked member of the Ten Wizard Saints as well as being the fourth strongest Wizard in all of Ishgar, Zane possesses an extremely monstrous and powerful amount of magical power. He has so much magic power that even while possessing Jakiri his prowess is not noticeably hindered as it spills through its tiny body and emanates as a sheer force of power, strongly weighing heavily down on the surroundings that it cant support its power and breaks apart almost instantly, anyone caught within it will be sustained under so much weight to the point where they will be pushed down to the ground feeling crushed under its power. Its sheer strength from its release is powerful enough to blast away powerful magical attacks and break free from any binding spells cast upon him. The raw power he possesses is enough to use to face off against anyone and emerge victorious. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Four Gods of Ishgar